Happy Birthday KyokoChan
by zohreyha
Summary: Kyoko and Maria chans birthday are aday apart. The have there joint "thank you" party instead of a birthday party. Short one shot on how I think Ren and Kyoko's first kiss should go.


Inspiration sometimes comes in the strangest places. Or rather my mind seems to work in mysterious ways. Today was the first snow of the season. Nothing stuck but it was the big fat flakes that swirl and really make you think of a winter wonderland.

My youngest is not quite 2 yet. He squealed with delight as he pressed his forehead against the window trying to grab at the flakes on the other side. His expression changed from surprise when the flakes melted on the glass to giggles as they continued to fall. He's really very cute.

This made me think of one of my many favorite scenes from Hana Kimi, Sanso's birthday, which made me think of skip beat (not really sure why), which resulted in this story. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story or characters of Skip Beat that honor belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki. I make no money from these. I simply like to believe someone else enjoys the silly things that go on in my wacky head.

* * *

The party should be winding down soon, though it was still crowded. Ren had hoped he would be able to avoid some of the crowd as they arrived late. No such luck. Kyoko and Maria really outdid themselves this time. It was worth it to see Maria enjoying her birthday for once. Kyoko really was an amazing person.

Speaking of the primary reason for him being here, where was Kyoko? He had yet to see her. There were so many people it wasn't surprising he would have trouble picking her out of the crowd. Maybe he would have better luck after things settled a bit more.

In his scanning he noticed a darker room off the side of the main hall. It didn't seem many people, if any were there. A perfect place to escape to until the crowd thinned. It had been a long day and he was not up to mingling at the moment.

"Excuse me Yashiro-San. I'm going to find something to drink. I will return soon," Ren excused himself from his manager and began to cross the room.

"Ren," Yashiro called after him, but didn't follow. Ren ignored the call. It would be very believable to claim later that he did not hear Yashiro.

Yashiro watched Ren cross the room. `Where was he headed? Did he know the drinks weren't in that direction?' Knowing Ren as he did, he decided perhaps he just needed a moment to himself. Ren was never a fan of parties, though he would never admit it.

"Yashiro-San!" Yashiro turned to see a very excited Kyoko headed towards him. She had the type of smile that could warm the grouchiest of hearts. How could you not smile back at such an inviting expression?

"Welcome," Kyoko bowed graciously. "Thank you for coming to our 'Thank you party.' Please take care of me again this year."

Yashiro couldn't quite suppress a small giggle. She was just too cute. It was amazing how well Ren was able to keep himself in check around her. He really respected Ren for that, though it could be a bit frustrated at times. `Why was it so difficult to get these two together?' It was easy to see that Ren adored Kyoko, and if he wasn't mistaken Kyoko surely had feelings for Ren too, didn't she? It was difficult to tell with her.

"I should be thanking you Kyoko-Chan. This is quite the party."

"Is Tsuruga-San with you? I would understand if he couldn't come. It was a lot to ask him to begin with. I know he's very busy." Kyoko looked at the ground as she shyly inquired the whereabouts of her 'respected sempai'.

`Too cute' Yashiro again thought to himself.

"Ah, yes, Ren came with me tonight; or rather I came with him. I believe he slipped off into the room just off of the main hall for a moment," A sly smile swept across Yashiro's face as a new plan took shape in his mind.

"Kyoko-chan, to be honest Ren looked really tired tonight. I'm a bit worried about him. I wonder if he is feeling well. Would mind if I asked you to check on him for me? It seems he is more willing to share his troubles with you." Yashiro tried to keep and impish smile from overtaking is mock concerned look.

"Really? He should not have come then! I will go to check on him but, Yashiro-san, I don't think that he sees me as someone he can depend on. I don't think he would share his problems with me. But if I can help even a little I will go and talk to him. Thank you again for coming Yashiro-san." With a quick bow Kyoko moved swiftly towards the room Yashiro had indicated.

`I'm such a nice guy. You owe me one Ren.' Yashiro thought to himself as he watched the now concerned Kyoko cross the room. The smile returned to his face.

Kyoko slowed her pace once she reached the entrance to the room. It wasn't actually a room but more of a foyer type area. The lights were off, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The first thing she noticed was the considerable chill to the air here compared to the other room. No wonder no one was hanging around here.

As her eyes began to adjust, she noticed the large windows on either side of glass doors which opened to a bare terrace overlooking a sleeping garden. She could imagine how beautiful that garden would be in the spring. The perfect fairy play ground. A soft giggle escaped her as she imagined the fairies that would dance playfully through the garden.

"Magomi-San?" Her giggle had alerted Ren to the presence of someone else in his hideaway. He had raised his head from where it rested in his hand to see none other than occupant of his thoughts giggling in the soft moonlight that seeped through the clouds in front of him. Did he imagine it?

Kyoko turned, startled from her fantasy by the sound of her name. That's right she had come here to look for Tsuruga-san. She breathed a quick sigh of relief to see that it was, in fact, Tsuruga Ren that had called out to her. Her relief was short lived as she took him in.

He sat on a large decorative staircase (which she couldn't help but imagine came straight from a princess's castle in a fairytale) leaning to the side. He really didn't look very good. Yashiro was right to be concerned!

"Tsuruga-San!" She exclaimed as she took a few quick steps towards him. "Are you OK? Yashiro was worried about you so I came to check. You don't look like you feel well."

`Yashiro was worried, huh?' he thought to himself. `It would be better had you said you were worried.'

Though a bit disappointed in her motives, he couldn't deny that he was happy to see her. A smile warmed his face as he looked at her. This lighting really flattered her pale petite form.

"Don't worry Magomi-San. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong. I only wanted a quiet place to rest for a moment. I was heading back soon." He tried to sound as convincing as possible. He really was being honest, for the most part. He simply didn't like parties. It was all worth it to see her here like this, though; he would never admit it out loud.

She stopped a few feet before she reached him. The expression on his face put her at ease. He really did look like he was fine. That was a relief.

"I'm sorry to impose on you by asking you to come tonight, even though you must be very tired. I'm really very happy that you were able to come." She bowed deeply. "Thank you for taking care of me this year. Please continue to take care of me this year too." When she raised her head that bright smile was on her face again.

When looking at face like that you can't help but to smile back as warmly as you're capable of. "You are not troubling me in the slightest. I was very happy to receive your invitation. I thank you and ask that you also take care of me this year."

"Magomi-San, what were you looking at a moment ago?" He was curious again.

"Oh, just the garden; I was imagining how beautiful it must be in bloom."

`That sounds like here alright. I'm sure she was seeing some sort of fairy dancing in the flowers and asking here to join in. She has always been that way. It really is cute.' He thought to himself. While he sat watching her in the near awkward silence, a small movement on the other side of the glass doors caught his attention.

"Magomi-san, look."

She glanced over her shoulder to follow his gaze. Hundreds of light fluffy flakes swirled in the moonlight.

"Snow!" she exclaimed! She turned herself and ran towards the glass doors.

"It's snowing Tsuruga-san! It's the first snow of the season!"

The excitement in her voice made him smile. Her innocent behavior made it very difficult not to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He could imagine the panic on her face if he were to actually do this and was able to control himself.

He stood and slowly closed the distance between them being careful not to startle her. He stood behind her just to the right of her shoulder so that he could watch her expression as the flakes danced through the air.

"It really is beautiful," he commented, not sure if he meant the snow or the sight of her enjoying it.

She turned her face to beam up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Yes it is," she responded turning back to the window.

"It's so cold," she said as she hesitantly placed her hand against the window. "Ah! It melted!" She quickly pulled her hand back from the window. The falling flakes melted the instant they had met with the heat her hand lent the window. She giggled and placed her hand back to the window.

`I hope she is not like this with other men. No one would be able to resist that.' He thought to himself. `Not even me.' It was the final blow to his near flawless self control.

"Magomi-san." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He all but whispered as he gently turned her to face him.

"For wha--?" She began to question but stopped short when his hand brushed her hair gently to the side and swept a long strand behind her ear. His fingertips lightly traced the back of her ear and followed down to the line of her jaw gently lifting her chin to bring her face to face his own.

He brushed her check as his long fingers stretched to twine in her hair and he let his palm rest lightly on her check. The hand that he had placed on her shoulder traced down her arm until it found her waist. His hand slid around until the tips of his fingers found the small of her back.

She stood there speechless. What was happening? What should she do? Why was Tsurug-san looking at her like that? This was all making her uncomfortable. What to do, what to do!

"T- Tsu…." She started to stammer, but it was too late. Her words were cut off when he leaned his mouth to hers.

Soft, gentle lips met hers with the slightest of pressure. She wasn't entirely sure that they were actually touching. Her eyes widened in disbelief. `This is not happening,' she told herself.

`If I panic I'm going to hurt his feelings. I don't want that. Maybe this isn't all bad.' Maybe it wasn't all bad but she still didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to react? Why was Tsuruga-san kissing her? Maybe he wasn't well after all.

He could feel her stiffen in his arms. `Damn, I couldn't help myself, too late now. May as well make the best of it,' he thought to himself.

He pulled her closer trying to relax her a bit. The gentle pressure of his fingers in the small of her back caused her to arch into him. He felt her relax against him. A slight shiver ran through him as she spread her hands along his chest.

She closed her eyes and decided to give into the moment. She wasn't sure what else to do. He tightened his grip ever so slightly on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

After a moment he was able to regain a bit of his lost control and was not willing to push things any farther than he already had. He pulled his face back slightly then, swiftly landed light peck on her warm lips, then another, and one more, just in case.

He relaxed his hold on her, running his fingers through her hair as he let go of her face and brought his hand down to rest on her waist.

"For that," he answered her fragmented question. "Happy birthday Kyoko-chan, please don't be mad at me." He put on his best `Please forgive me smile.'

She felt the blush flash hot across her face. Even her ears heated up.

"Uhmm…..Tsuruga-San?" She wasn't sure what she should say. A birthday wish? Of course. That's why he would kiss her. After all wasn't there a custom somewhere to give a kiss to celebrate a birthday? She was sure she had heard that somewhere. This was Tsuruga-san after all.

"Thank you?" She didn't really mean for it to come out as a question, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to say.

He laughed softly. "You're welcome."

"Onee-chan?! Where did you go?" They both looked up at the small voice calling in the distance.

Maria-chan. She turned towards the archway as the official birthday girl came into view, Yashiro followed behind.

"Onee-chan! There you are. I was looking for you. What are you doing hiding here? I have someone I want you to meet! Ren-Sama!"

Maria squealed as she ran and jumped into Ren's arms.

"When did you get here Ren-Sama? Did Onee-chan come to get you?"

Ren laughed at the inquisitive little one squeezing him. "My, you're still full of energy this late at night."

"He, he, of course it's a party. Come on. Let's all go back now. I want you to meet my papa!"

"Ok. Let's go," Ren said as he placed Maria on the ground. Maria grabbed a hold of Ren's hand and began to pull him back to the party.

Ren glanced over his shoulder at Kyoko, "Are you coming?"

"Come on Onee-chan! Let's go!" Maria demanded.

"Ah, coming," Kyoko called and ran to catch up.

Yashiro shot Ren a questioning look as he passed.

Ren shook his head. It wouldn't matter if he told Yashiro anything or not. He would formulate his own theories and stick to them.

Ren couldn't deny that he enjoyed their moment but was beginning to wonder if he would end up regretting it. It would depend on how Mogami-san reacted. For now, everything seemed as it should be.

* * *

Well what do you think? Sorry I'm not the best writer, but I think that's how that scene should have gone. I love the way Kyoko can explain things to fit into her own reality. She is the definition of dense. I imagine Ren and Kyoko's first kiss going something like that. I want it to be about them and not a reaction to Sho! I don't completely dislike Sho though. I think I may write them their own fic. We'll see.


End file.
